Wieści z nikąd/17
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVII. Jak przyszło do zmiany. Wreszcie Dick przerwał milczenie, mówiąc: — Gościu, wybacz nam tę odrobinę poobiedniej ociężałości. Cobyś pragnął obecnie uczynić ze sobą? Czy mam wyprowadzić siwka i wrócić do Hammersmith? lub czy udasz się z nami do pobliskiej hali, aby usłyszeć walijskich śpiewaków? lub może pragniesz udać się ze mną niezwłocznie do City dla ujrzenia bardzo pięknych budynków? albo — jakie jest twoje życzenie? — Ponieważ — odparłem — jestem obcym, zostawiam wam wybór. Właściwie w danej chwili nie chciałem wcale być „bawionym“; doznawałem takiego wrażenia, jak gdyby staruszek ze swą znajomością minionej przeszłości a nawet z rodzajem odwróconej sympatyi dla nich, spowodowanej ich nienawidzeniem, stanowił dla mnie coś w rodzaju osłony od chłodu tego nowego świata, w którym byłem, że się tak wyrażę pozbawiony wszelkiej zwyczajowej myśli i zwyczajowego sposobu postępowania; nie chciałem przeto rozstawać się z nimi za prędko. On jednak przybył mi zaraz na pomoc i rzekł: — Czekaj nieco, Ryszardzie; oprócz ciebie i gościa jest tu jeszcze ktoś inny, kogo się należy poradzić, a tym jestem mianowicie ja. Nie mam wcale ochoty pozbawić się obecnie właśnie przyjemności jego towarzystwa, zwłaszcza, iż, jak wiem, ma się mnie jeszcze o coś zapytać. Idź zatem do swych Walijczyków, ale przedtem przynieś nam jeszcze drugą butelkę wina i ulotnij się jak najprędzej; potem przyjdź znowu dla zabrania swego przyjaciela ku północy, jeno nie czyń tego za prędko. Ryszard skinął głową z uśmiechem, a staruszek i ja zostaliśmy niebawem sami w ogromnej hali, zapijając czerwone wino z wysmukłych o dziwnych kształtach kieliszków. Wtedy Hammond odezwał się: — Czy zastanawia cię cokolwiek szczególniej w sposobie naszego życia, gdyś już tyle z niego widział na własne oczy? Na to ja: — Zdaje mi się, że najbardziej zastanawia mnie pytanie, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? — I słusznie — odparł gdyż zmiana jest olbrzymia. Byłoby rzeczą trudną a bodaj nawet wręcz niemożliwą opowiedzieć całą historyę: wiedza, niezadowolenie, zdrada, zawód, ruina, nędza, rozpacz — oto różne fazy cierpienia, przez które przeszli ci, co pracowali nad zmianą, ponieważ umieli patrzeć dalej od innych ludzi; nie wątpliwie cały przeciąg czasu większość ludzi patrzyła nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, uważając to wszystko, za rzecz zwyczajną, jak wschód i zachód słońca — i mając w tem racyę. — Powiedz mi jedno, jeżeli możesz — rzekłem — czy zmiana, czyli jak nazywano rewolucya odbyła się pokojowo? — Pokojowo? — odparł; — jakiż tam mógł być pokój wśród tych nędzarzy dziewiętnastego wieku? Wszakże od początku do końca panowała wojna: gorzka wojna, aż nareszcie nadzieja i przyjemność położyły jej koniec. — Czy masz pan na myśli istotną walkę z bronią w ręce? — spytałem — lub też strajki i niedostatek, o których słyszeliśmy? — I jedno, i drugie — odparł. — Faktycznie historya strasznego okresu przejściowego od komercyalnego niewolnictwa do wolności może być tak po krotce opisana. Gdy zabłysła nadzieja urzeczywistnienia dla wszystkich ludzi komunalnych warunków życia i to już pod koniec dziewiętnastego wieku, władza klasy średniej, stanowiącej wtedy tyranię społeczeństwa, była tak ogromna i miażdżąca, że niemal wszystkim ludziom nawet tym, którzy na przekor sobie samym, na przekor rozumowi i zimnemu sądowi, żywili podobne nadzieje, wydawały się one snem. Rzecz tak się miała do tego stopnia, że niektórzy z więcej uświadomionych ludzi, nazywanych podówczas demokratami społecznymi, jakkolwiek dobrze wiedzieli i nawet twierdzili publicznie, że jedynym rozumnym stanem społeczeństwa jest czysty komunizm (taki, jaki pan widzisz obecnie wokoło siebie), to jednak cofali się przed tem, co nazywali próżnym wysiłkiem głoszenie realizacyi tego szczęśliwego snu. Patrząc obecnie wstecz, widzimy, że ogromną pobudką do zmiany było pragnienie wolności i równości, bardzo pokrewne nierozsądnej namiętności kochanka; była choroba serca, odrzucająca ze wstrętem bezcelowe samotne życie zamożnego i wykształconego człowieka tamtych czasów; są to zdania, mój drogi przyjacielu, które utraciły znaczenie dla nas dziś żyjących, tak dalecy jesteśmy od strasznych faktów, które im odpowiadają. Ludzie owi, jakkolwiek świadomi tego uczucia, nie mieli weń wiary jako w środek sprowadzenia zmiany. Nie było w tem nic dziwnego; patrząc bowiem wokół siebie, widzieli olbrzymie mnóstwo upośledzonych, zbyt obciążonych nędzą życia, i zbyt owładniętych samolubstwem nędzy na to, aby być zdolnymi do wytworzenia pojęcia jakiejkolwiek od nędzy ucieczki z wyjątkiem zwyczajnej drogi, przepisanej przez system niewoli, pod którym żyli; ucieczką tą była odległa możliwość wydostania się z klasy uciskanych i przejścia do klasy uciskających. To też jakkolwiek wiedzieli, że jedynym rozumnym celem dla tych, którzy pragnęli ulepszyć świat, była równość; to jednak w niecierpliwości swej i rozpaczy zdołali przekonać siebie samych, że gdyby się im udało jakimkolwiek sposobem mechanizm produkcyi i zarządzanie własnością tak zmienić, aby „niższe klasy“ (tak brzmiało to straszne miano) mogły swoją niewolę nieco polepszyć, to byłyby gotowe zastosować się do tego mechanizmu, używając go do coraz większej poprawy swego położenia, aż wreszcie wyniknęłaby praktyczna równość (lubili bardzo używać wyrazu „praktyczny“), ponieważ „bogacze byliby zniewoleni do płacenia tak wiele dla utrzymania „biednych“ w znośnym stanie, iż posiadanie bogactwa straciłoby wartość i przestałoby stopniowo istnieć. Czy idziesz pan w ślad za moim wywodem? — Częściowo — odparłem. — Mów pan dalej. Stary Hammond ciągnął dalej: — Skoro idziesz pan za moim wywodem, to zobaczysz pan, że jako teorya, nie było to wcale źle pomyślane, ale „praktycznie“ zrobiło fiasko. — A to jakim porządkiem? — spytałem. — Jakto, czyż pan nie widzisz — rzekł Hammond — wszakże to pociągało za sobą tworzenie maszyny przez tych, którzy nie wiedzieli, jakiej roboty domagać się od maszyny. O ile masy uciśniętych posuwały naprzód ten plan poprawy, to osiągali tylko (jak wielu osiągnąć zdołało) powiększenie swych udziałów niewolniczych. I gdyby te klasy istotnie były niezdolne do instynktu, wytwarzającego namiętne zamiłowanie wolności i równości, to oto coby się według mnie było stało: pewna część klasy robotniczej byłaby do tego stopnia poprawiła swoje położenie, że byłaby doszła niemal do położenia średnio zamożnych ludzi; ale poniżej tej części zostałaby masa najnędzniejszych niewolników, których niewola stałaby się o wiele bardziej beznadziejną, niż była nią dawna niewola klasowa. — Cóż stanęło temu na przeszkodzie? — spytałem. — Właśnie — odparł; — ten wyżej wspomniany instynkt. Prawda, że klasa niewolników nie mogła pojąć szczęścia życia wolnego. Ale mimo to ludzie ci dorośli (i to dosyć szybko) do zrozumienia, że byli uciskani przez swych panów, i przypuszczali, widzisz pan z jaką słusznością, że mogą się obyć bez nich, jakkolwiek nie zupełnie wiedzieli jak; tak więc doszło do tego, że jakkolwiek nie mogli spodziewać się szczęśliwości lub spokoju człowieka wolnego, to pragnęli co najmniej wojny z tą niewyraźną nadzieją, że ona właśnie sprowadzić ma ten spokój. — Czy nie mógłbyś mi pan powiedzieć dokładniej, co się faktycznie stało? — spytałem; na tym bowiem punkcie uważałem jego słowa za niejasne. — Owszem — odparł — mogę. Ów mechanizm życia dla użytku ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli, czego od niego żądać, a który w owym czasie nosił miano socyalizmu państwowego, został częściowo w ruch wprawiony, chociaż tylko kawałkami. Ale maszyna nie pracowała gładko; kapitaliści tamowali jej ruch na każdym kroku; i nic dziwnego, dążyła ona bowiem coraz bardziej do obalenia system komercyalnego, o którym już wspomniałem, bez wprowadzenia na jego miejsce czegoś istotnie skutecznego. Wynikiem było rosnące zamieszanie, wielkie cierpienie wśród klas pracujących, a jako rezultat, wielkie niezadowolenie. Przez długi czas sprawy odbywały się w ten bezładny sposób. Władza klas wyższych zmniejszyła się w miarę tego, jak się zmniejszyło ich panowanie nad bogactwem, tak, że nie były w stanie kierować sprawami w tak arbitralny sposób, jak to dawniej zwykły były czynić. Ten wynik usprawiedliwiał socyalizm państwowy. Z drugiej strony atoli klasy pracujące były źle zorganizowane i ubożały w istocie rzeczy pomimo korzyści (również istotnych na dalszą metę) jakie zostały na pracodawcach uzyskane. W ten sposób panował stan równowagi; panowie nie mogli doprowadzić swych niewolników do absolutnego poddania się, jakkolwiek z łatwością byli w stanie uśmierzyć słabe i częściowe bunty. Pracownicy zmuszali swych panów do zapewnienia im ulepszeń, istotnych czy wyimaginowanych, w swem położeniu, ale nie mogli uzyskać wolności. Wreszcie nadeszła wielka katastrofa. Dla wytłómaczenia jej sobie musisz pan zważyć, że robotnicy uczynili wielki postęp, jakkolwiek stosunkowo nieznaczny w kierunku lepszego utrzymania. Udawałem niewiniątko i rzekłem: — W jakimże kierunku mogli polepszyć swoje położenie, jeżeli nie w kierunku utrzymania? Na to Hammond odparł: — Mianowicie w kierunku władzy sprowadzenia takiego stanu rzeczy, w którym utrzymywanie życia byłoby pełne i łatwe. Po długim okresie błędów i klęsk nauczyli się w końcu organizować. Robotnicy posiedli wreszcie regularną organizacyę w walce przeciwko swym panom, w walce uważanej przez przeszło pół wieku za niezbędną część warunków nowożytnego systemu pracy i produkcyi. Organizacya ta przybrała formę federacyi wszystkich lub prawie wszystkich używanych gałęzi pracy zarobkowej, i zapomocą tej właśnie federacyi wymuszono na pracodawcach polepszenie położenia klasy pracującej: jakkolwiek nierzadko wynikały zamieszki, zdarzające się zwłaszcza w początkach ich organizacyi, to jednak uważali, że stanowiła ona istotną część ich taktyki; w czasie, o którym obecnie mówię, stali się tak silni, że zazwyczaj sama groźba strajku wystarczyła dla uzyskania jakiejś drobnej korzyści; stało się to dlatego, że federacya zaprzestała dawnej niedorzecznej taktyki wycofywania z pracy części jeno robotników zatrudnionych w pewnej gałęzi przemysłu i utrzymywania ich podczas bezrobocia z pracy tych, co pozostali. Teraz posiadali ogromny fundusz dla podtrzymywania strajków, i byli w stanie, jeżeli mu się tak podobało, zatrzymać na czas jakiś całą dowolną gałąź przemysłu. — Czyż nie istniało poważne niebezpieczeństwo nadużycia takiego funduszu? — spytałem. Stary Hammond kręcił się niespokojnie na swem krześle, i rzekł: — Jakkolwiek wszystko to działo się bardzo dawno, to jednak uczuwam w tej chwili ból wstydu, gdy muszę panu powiedzieć, że istniało więcej niż niebezpieczeństwo, że takie łajdactwo zdarzało się często; niejednokrotnie zdawało się już, że z tego powodu cała organizacya rozleci się w kawałki; ale w czasie, o którym ja właśnie mówię, sprawy przedstawiały się tak groźnie, a dla robotników konieczność załatwienia się z gromadzącymi się trudami tak jawna, że położenie to wywołało u wszystkich poważnie myślących ludzi wielkie zastanowienie i postanowienie, usuwające na drugi plan wszystkie rzeczy nieistotne, co dla tychże myślących było zwiastunem szybko zbliżającej się zmiany: taki element był zanadto niebezpieczny dla zdrajców i samolubów, to też jeden po drugim zostali wyrzuceni i po większej części złączyli się ze zdecydowanymi reakcyonistami. — A cóż mi pan powie o tych ulepszeniach? — spytałem — jakież to one były? albo raczej jakiej natury? Na to odparł Hammond: — Niektóre z nich, a to mianowicie owe posiadające największe znaczenie dla ludzkiego utrzymania, zostały przyznane przez pracodawców pod prostym naciskiem ze strony robotników; te znowu uzyskane warunki pracy były jeno zwyczajowe i żadne prawo nie przestrzegało ich: ale raz zgromadzone posiadały taką siłę, że panowie nie mieli śmiałości cofnąć ich wobec rosnącej potęgi zorganizowanych robotników. Niektóre znowu stanowiły stopnie rozwojowe socyalizmu państwowego, a najdonioślejsze można pokrótce przytoczyć. Ku końcowi dziewiętnastego wieku powstał krzyk, aby zniewolić pracodawców do zmniejszenia ilości godzin pracy; krzyk ten szybko potężniał, a pracodawcy musieli ustąpić przed nim. Ale było oczywista rzeczą jasną, że jeżeli to nie miało oznaczać wyższej ceny za godzinę pracy, to zdobycz ta byłaby niczem, a pracodawcy bez przymusu do tego by prowadzili. To też po długiej walce przeprowadzono drugie prawo, oznaczające minimum wynagrodzenia w najważniejszych gałęziach przemysłu; to znowu musiało zostać uzupełnione prawem, określającem najwyższą cenę na główne produkty, uważane wówczas za niezbędne dla życia robotnika. — Zbliżyliście się w ten sposób bardzo niebezpiecznie do rzymskich wsparć dla biedaków — rzekłem z uśmiechem — i do rozdzielania chleba ploretaryuszom. — Tak twierdziło ongiś wielu — odparł staruszek sucho — a przez długi przeciąg czasu powtarzano jako komunał, że takie bagno czeka ostatecznie socyalizm państwowy, jeżeli dojdzie do swego logicznego kresu, co, jak wiadomo, u nas się nie stało. W każdym razie sprawa posunęła się dalej poza to oznaczenie maximum i minimum, które jak obecnie widzimy, było niezbędne. Rząd uznał za konieczne uwzględnić okrzyki pracodawców o zbliżającej się destrukcyi handlu, tak pożądanej, jak wygaśnięcie cholery, której obecnie już nie znamy. Rząd zniewolony był zaradzić złemu postanowieniem wrogiem dla pracodawców, gdyż założył rządowe fabryki dla produkowania potrzebnych towarów jakoteż targi ich zbytu. Postanowienia te, wzięte razem, dokonały czegoś; posiadały one w swej istocie cechy postanowień komendanta oblężonego miasta. Ale w oczach klasy uprzywilejowanej ustanowienie podobnych praw wydawało się zapowiedzią końca świata. Nie było to całkowicie bez racyi; rozpowszechnienie się teoryj komunistycznych, oraz częściowe wprowadzenie w życie socyalizmu państwowego wywołało naprzód zamieszanie, a potem niemal sparaliżowało zdumiewający system handlowy, pod którym stary świat żył tak gorączkowo, produkując dla garstki rozkosze gracza, a dla wielu, dla większości, cierpienie nędzy: coraz częściej zdarzały się „złe czasy“, jak je nazywano, a były one istotnie złe dla niewolników pracy zarobkowej. Rok 1952 był najgorszym z tych złych lat; robotnicy cierpieli strasznie; częściowe, niewystarczające fabryki państwowe, były wyzyskiwane przez jednostki, i o mało nie runęły, a ogromna część ludności musiała być utrzymywaną z „miłosierdzia“, jak wówczas nazywano. Zorganizowani robotnicy patrzyli na sytuacyę z pomieszanem uczuciem nadziei i trwogi. Sformułowali już swe ogólne żądania; ale teraz wskutek uroczystego i powszechnego głosowania wszystkich sfederowanych stowarzyszeń obstawali przy tem, aby przedsięwziąć pierwsze kroki w celu przeprowadzenia ich żądań; krok ten byłby poprowadził wprost do oddania zarządu wszystkich przyrodzonych zasobów kraju razem z machinami w ręce zorganizowanych robotników, jakoteż do zamienienia klasy uprzywilejowanej na klasę urzędników, wyraźnie zależnych od robotników. Rezolucya ta, opublikowana w pismach stanowiła właściwie wypowiedzenie wojny i za taką uważała ją też klasa pracodawców, którzy zaczęli gotować się do silnego oporu przeciwko „brutalnemu i dzikiemu komunizmowi“, jak go nazywali. A ponieważ byli jeszcze pod wielu względami bardzo potężni lub wydawali się za takich, przeto mieli nadzieję odzyskać przy pomocy siły część tego, co utracili, a może nawet wszystko. Powiadali oni na wszystkie strony, że było wielkim błędem poprzednich rządów, iż nie stawiały żadnych przeszkód wcześniej; liberalni i radykalni, znane panu zapewne miano demokratyczniej usposobionej części klasy panującej, byli oskarżani za doprowadzenie świata do tego położenia przy pomocy swej niewczesnej pedanteryi i głupiego sentymentalizmu: niejaki Gladstone albo Gledstein, sądząc z nazwiska, musiał być skandynawskiego pochodzenia, wybitny polityk dziewiętnastego wieku, był szczególniej przedmiotem surowej nagany pod tym względem. Nie potrzebuję chyba wykazywać niedorzeczności tego wszystkiego. Ale straszna tragedya kryła się poza tem wyszczerzaniem zębów przez partyę reakcyjną. „Nienasycony apetyt niższych klas musi być opanowany“. — „Trzeba dać ludowi nauczkę“ — oto sakramentalne zdania, obiegające wśród reakcyonistów: zaprawdę złowrogie to „zdania“. Staruszek urwał, aby spojrzeć bystro w mą twarz pełną uwagi i zdumienia; potem ciągnął dalej: — Wiem, kochany gościu, że używałem słów i frazesów, które niewielu wśród nas mogłoby zrozumieć bez długich i pracowitych wyjaśnień, a może nawet i wtedy jeszcze nie wieleby pojęli. Ale skoro pan jeszcze nie usnąłeś i skoro przemawiam do pana, jak do istoty z innej planety, przeto ośmielam się zapytać, czy pojąłeś pan moje dotychczasowe wywody? — O tak — odparłem — pojmuję najzupełniej: proszę, mów pan dalej; bardzo wiele z tego, coś pan mówił, było u nas rzeczą pospolitą, gdy — gdy... — Tak — rzekł poważnie — gdyś pan mieszkał na innej planecie. No, a teraz przystąpmy do wyżej wspomnianego starcia. — Przy jakiejś względnie błahej sposobności przywódcy robotników zwołali wielkie zgromadzenie, które miało się odbyć na Trafalgar Square, o prawo odbywania zgromadzeń na tem miejscu spierano się przez długie lata. Cywilna straż miejska, zwana policyą, zaatakowała to zebranie pałkami zgodnie z ówczesnym zwyczajem; w zamieszaniu poraniono mnóstwo ludzi, z których pięciu umarło, już to stratowanych na śmierć na miejscu, już też wskutek pobicia; zgromadzenie rozpędzono, a kilkuset uczestników uwięziono. Takie samo zgromadzenie potraktowano w podobny sposób na kilka dni przedtem w miejscowości, zwanej Manchester, której obecnie dawno już niema. W ten sposób zaczęła się „nauczka“. Wypadek ten pogrążył cały kraj w ferment. Odbywano zgromadzenia, których celem była jakaś organizacya, mająca za zadanie zwołanie nowego mityngu w odpowiedzi na postępek władz. Olbrzymi tłum zebrał się na Trafalgar Square i okolicy, wtedy zajętej natłoczonemi ulicami, a ten był nieco za wielki, aby pałkami opatrzona policya mogła mu dać radę; wywiązała się walka bez krwi rozlewu; trzech czy czterech ludzi zostało znowu zabitych, a dziesięciu policyantów stratował tłum na śmierć, gdy reszta ratowała się ucieczką. Dotąd lud odnosił zwycięstwa. Następnego dnia cały Londyn, pamiętaj pan, coto było w owych czasach, znajdował się w stanie zamieszania. Wielu bogaczów uciekło na wieś, władza egzekutywna zgromadziła wojsko, ale nie śmiała użyć go; policyi zaś nie można było zebrać na jednem miejscu, gdyż zaburzenia lub groźby zaburzeń pojawiały się wszędzie. Ale w Manchestrze, gdzie ludzie nie byli tak odważni, ani tak zdeterminowani jak w Londynie, kilku popularnych przewódzców aresztowano. W Londynie zebrała się konwencya przewódzców Federacyi zorganizowanych robotników i obradowała pod starą nazwą Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego; ponieważ atoli nie rozporządzali ludźmi wyćwiczonymi i uzbrojonymi, przeto nie występowali zaczepnie, lecz tylko rozlepiali po ścianach plakaty z niejasnemi wezwaniami do robotników, aby nie pozwalali się tak traktować. Następnie zwołał mityng na czternasty dzień po tem wspomnianem już zamieszaniu. Tymczasem miasto nie uspokajało się, a interes zamarł niemal. Gazety — wtedy, jak zawsze do tej pory, prawie zupełnie w rękach pracodawców — wzywały rząd do represaliów; bogaci obywatele zapisywali się w szeregi policyi, jako osobny oddział i uzbrajali się także w pałki; było tam wielu silnych, dobrze odżywionych, pełno-krwistych młodzieńców, niosących do walki pełne żołądki; ale rząd nie śmiał użyć ich i zadowolił się na razie uchwaleniem przez parlament pełnej władzy do stłumienia powstania, i zaczął ściągać do Londynu coraz więcej wojska. W ten sposób upłynął tydzień po wielkim mityngu; taki sam prawie odbył się w niedzielę i na ogół odbył się spokojnie, ponieważ nie spotkał się z żadną opozycyą, a lud znowu wolał: „victorya!“ Ale w poniedziałek lud zbudził się z uczuciem głodu. Podczas ostatnich kilku dni widać było grupy ludzi paradujących po ulicach i proszących lub domagających się pieniędzy dla zakupienia żywności; już to z dobrej woli, już też z obawy, bogacze dawali im sporo. Władze parafialne (nie mam czasu wyjaśniać obecnie tego zdania) dawały także, chcąc nie chcąc, włóczącym się takie prowianty, na jakie ich stać było; rząd zaś przy pomocy słabych narodowych warsztatów żywił też sporą ilość na wpół z głodu umierających ludzi. Ale w dodatku do tego kilka piekarni i innych składów artykułów spożywczych zostało złupionych bez wielkiego zamieszania. Dotąd wszystko było dobrze. Ale w ów wyżej wspomniany poniedziałek Komitet Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, z jednej strony z obawy ogólnego bezładnego rabunku, z drugiej zaś strony ośmielony przez chwiejne stanowisko władzy, wysłał deputacyę z wozami i potrzebnemi narzędziami w celu opróżnienia kilku wielkich składów artykułów spożywczych w samym środku miasta, zostawiając kierownikom magazynów pisemne zobowiązanie do zapłacenia należytości: zarówno w tej części miasta, w której byli najsilniejsi, przywłaszczyli sobie kilka piekarni i zostawili w nich zarząd korzystny dla ludu; wszystkiego tego dokonano prawie bez żadnego zamieszania, bo policya utrzymywała porządek przy łupieniu sklepów tak, jakby to czyniła przy wielkim pożarze. Ale ten ostatni zamach tak zaniepokoił reakcyonistów, że postanowili zmusić władzę wykonawczą do działania. Następnego dnia pisma zapłonęły szałem przerażonych ludzi, i groziły ludowi, rządowi i każdemu kto im na myśl przyszedł, jeżeli „porządek nie zostanie natychmiast przywrócony“. Deputacya kierowników klasy przemysłowej udała się do rządu, oświadczając, że jeżeli nie każe natychmiast uwięzić Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, to oni sami zgromadzą oddział zbrojnych ludzi i napadną na „podpalaczy“, jak ich wtedy nazywano. Deputacya ta razem z pewną ilością redaktorów pism odbyła długą naradę z kierownikami rządu, oraz kilku wojskowymi, najzdolniejszymi w swej sztuce, jakich kraj mógł dostarczyć. Deputacya opuściła tę naradę, mówi współczesny naoczny świadek, uśmiechnięta i zadowolona, nie mówiąc już nic o formowaniu niepopularnej armii, jeno tego samego popołudnia opuściła Londyn razem z rodzinami, udając się do swych letnich siedzib lub dokądkolwiek indziej. Następnego ranka rząd proklamował w Londynie stan oblężenia, rzecz pospolitą pod absolutnymi rządami kontynentu, ale nieznaną podówczas w Anglii. Wyznaczono najmłodszego i najsprytniejszego generała do komenderowania w proklamowanym dystrykcie; był to człowiek, który zyskał pewnego rodzaju reputacyję w haniebnych wojnach, prowadzonych przez kraj od czasu do czasu. Pisma wpadły w ekstazę, a najzagorzalsi wstecznicy wysunęli się obecnie na czoło; byli to ludzie zniewoleni w zwyczajnych okolicznościach do zachowania swych opinij dla siebie lub swego najbliższego kółka, lecz teraz mieli nadzieję zmiażdżenia raz na zawsze socjalistów, a nawet demokratyczne dążności, które, jak twierdzili, były przez ostatnich sześćdziesiąt lat traktowane z niedorzecznem pobłażaniem. Ale sprytny generał nic nie przedsiębrał; a jednak tylko kilka pomniejszych pism lżyło go; myślący ludzie wnioskowali z tego, że gotuje się jakiś zamach. Co się tyczę Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, to cokolwiek myślał o swojej pozycyi, zaszedł obecnie za daleko, aby się miał cofnąć; wielu członków Komitetu sądziło, że rząd nic nie przedsięweźmie. Prowadzili więc dalej swoją organizacyę dostarczania pokarmu. Co stanowiło zaledwie drobną cząstkę całej sprawy; w odpowiedzi zaś na stan oblężenia zbroili jak mogli najwięcej ludzi w dzielnicy, w której byli najsilniejsi, lecz nie próbowali ćwiczyć ich lub organizować zapewne w przekonaniu, że nie są w stanie zamienić ich w tresowanych żołnierzy, póki nie będą mieli na to nieco czasu. Sprytny generał, jego żołnierze i policya, nie mieszali się do tego wszystkiego wcale; to też z upływem tygodnia sprawy ułożyły się spokojniej w Londynie, jakkolwiek zdarzało się wiele zaburzeń na prowincyi, uśmierzanych przez władze bez wielkiego trudu. Najpoważniejsze zaburzenia wydarzyły się w Glasgowie i Bristolu. Nadeszła nareszcie niedziela, przeznaczona na mityng i wielkie masy schodziły się na Trafalgar Square w procesyi, w której wzięła udział większość Komitetu, otoczona różnie uzbrojonymi ludźmi. Ulice były prawie całkowicie ciche i spokojne, chociaż wielu widzów przyglądało się pochodowi. Na Trafalgar Square nie było wcale policyi, to też lud zebrał się na nim spójnie i mityng rozpoczął się. Uzbrojeni ludzie stanęli w okół głównej platformy, wśród tłumu zaś rozproszyła się też pewna ilość zbrojnych; znaczna atoli większość była nieuzbrojona. Wielu sądziło i to, że mityng odbędzie się spokojnie; ale członkowie Komitetu słyszeli z wielu stron, że gotuje się jakiś zamach na nich; pogłoski te były nieuchwytne, że nie przeczuwali, co im grozi. Wkrótce mieli się dowiedzieć o wszystkiem. Zanim bowiem ulice wokoło Squaru napełniły się, oddział żołnierzy pojawił się od północno-zachodniej strony i zajął stanowisko pod domami, stojącymi po północnej stronie. Lud mruczał niezadowolony na widok czerwonych mundurów;uzbrojeni ludzie komitetu stali niezdecydowani, nie wiedząc, co czynić; nowy ten przypływ tak ścieśnił tłum, że będąc nie zorganizowani, nie mieli nawet możności przedostać się przezeń. Zaledwie spostrzegli obecność swoich wrogów, gdy druga kolumna żołnierzy, wychodząca z ulic prowadzących na południe ku gmachom parlamentu, który jeszcze do tej pory istnieje i nosi nazwę składu nawozu, jakoteż z brzegów Tamizy, pojawiła się, popychając i zgęszczając go coraz bardziej, a wreszcie ustawiając się na południowej stronie. Wtedy nie trudno im było spostrzedz, że znaleźli się w łapce i że niebawem coś się z nimi stanie. Mocno ściśnięty tłum nie chciał, czy nie mógł się nawet na krok ruszyć chyba pod wpływem najwyższego terroru, jaki miano niebawem zastosować. Kilku uzbrojonych wydostało się na front lub wydrapało się na podstawę monumentu, wznoszącego się tam podówczas, aby módz stanąć twarz w twarz z murem ognia, ukrytego przed nimi; wielu z obecnych, pomiędzy którymi znajdowało się mnóstwo kobiet, zdawało się, jak gdyby nadszedł już koniec świata. Zaledwie żołnierze ustawili się w powyżej opisany sposób, gdy, mówi naoczny świadek, oficer w błyszczącym mundurze na koniu wyjechał z szeregów południowych i odczytał coś z papieru, trzymanego w ręce; to coś bardzo nie wielu słyszało; potem dopiero dowiedziałem się, że był to dany nam rozkaz rozejścia i ostrzeżenie, że w razie nieposłuszeństwa ma upoważnienie do strzelania, czego nie omieszka uczynić. Tłum wziął to za jakieś wyzwanie i groźny pomruk rozległ się w powietrzu; potem nastąpiła chwila względnego milczenia, aż dopóki oficer nie cofnął się do szeregów żołnierzy. Byłem blizko brzegu tłumu, blizko żołnierzy, powiada naoczny świadek i spostrzegłem trzy małe maszyny wytaczane na front szeregów, które znałem jako mechaniczne armaty. Krzyknąłem więc: „Rzucaj cię się na ziemię! będą strzelać!“ Ale nikt nie był w stanie rzucić się na ziemię, gdyż tłum tak był nabity. Usłyszałem wydanie ostrego rozkazu i myślałem jeno o tem, co się ze mną stanie za chwilę; a potem zdało się, jak gdyby się ziemia roztwarła i piekło zapanowało pomiędzy nami. Nie będę na próżno usiłował odmalowania sceny, która się odegrała. Wśród gęstego tłumu, wykoszono głębokie zagony; umarli i konający pokryli ziemię, a piski, jęki i okrzyki przerażenia napełniły powietrze tak, iż zdawało się, że cały świat przedstawia tylko mord i śmierć. Ci z naszych uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy byli jeszcze nietknięci, krzyczeli dziko i zaczęli strzelać w żołnierzy. Kilku żołnierzy padło; widziałem, jak oficerowie chodzili wzdłuż szeregów, zachęcając do ponownego dania ognia; ale żołnierze przyjęli rozkaz uporczywem milczeniem i opuścili kolby swych strzelb. Tylko jeden sierżant podbiegł do piekielnej armaty i zaczął ją wprawiać w ruch, ale wysmukły młody człowiek, także oficer, wybiegł z szeregu i wciągnął go z powrotem za kołnierz; żołnierze stali bez ruchu, gdy przerażony tłum, niemal całkiem bezbronny, prawie wszyscy uzbrojeni padli odrazu, opuszczał Square. Mówiono mi potem, że żołnierze na zachodniej stronie dali także ognia i dokonali też ze swojej strony rzezi. Nie wiem, jak się ze Squaru wydostałem; szedłem, nie czując gruntu pod nogami, z gniewu, przerażenia i rozpaczy. Tak mówi naoczny świadek. Liczba zabitych po stronie ludu była w ciągu minuty zdumiewająca; ale nie łatwo było dojść do prawdy pod tym względem; ilość wynosiła od tysiąca do dwóch. Z żołnierzy sześciu poległo, a dwunastu odniosło rany. Słuchałem tych słów, drżąc ze wzruszenia. Oczy staruszka jaśniały, a twarz jego płonęła podczas opowiadania tego zdarzenia, jakie w swych myślach często przypuszczałem. Ale dziwiło mnie, że mógł się tak zapalić, mówiąc o prostej rzezi, więc odezwałem się: — Jakież to straszne! Sądzę, że ta rzecz położyła na razie koniec całej rewolucji? — Nie, nie! — zawołał Hammond — zaczęła ją dopiero! Napełnił swój kieliszek i mój, powstał i zawołał: — Pij ten kieliszek na pamiątkę poległych, gdyż dużoby o tem zaiste mówić, ile im zawdzięczamy. Wypiłem, a on usiadł i ciągnął dalej: — Ta rzeź na Trafalgar Square zaczęła wojnę domową, chociaż, jak wszystkie takie wypadki, rzecz rozwijała się powoli i lud nie wiedział nawet, jaki kryzys przeżywa. Jakkolwiek rzecz była straszną, a pierwsze przerażenie okropne i ubezwładniące, to jednak, gdy lud miał czas o tem pomyśleć, doznał raczej uczucia gniewu niż obawy; jakkolwiek wojskowa organizacya stanu oblężenia była teraz przeprowadzana niezachwianie przez młodego sprytnego generała. Bo chociaż po rozejściu się wieści następnego dnia klasy panujące doznały uczucia przestrachu, a nawet obawy, rząd i jego bezpośredni poplecznicy czuli, że teraz czara nalana i że ją wypić trzeba. Nawet najbardziej wsteczne pisma kapitalistyczne z wyjątkiem dwóch, oszołomione przerażającą wieścią, podały poprostu wiadomość o tem, co zaszło bez dodawania od siebie komentarzy. Wyjątki stanowiło jedno tak zwane „liberalne“ pismo, chwilowy rząd nosił to miano, które po wstępie, objawiającym niezachwianą sympatyę dla sprawy robotniczej, wykazywał, że w czasach rewolucyjnych zamieszek, przystało rządowi być sprawiedliwym lecz silnym, i że najłagodniejszym sposobem traktowania biednych obłąkańców, podkopujących same podstawy społeczeństwa, które uczyniło ich szalonymi i biednymi, było natychmiastowe strzelanie do nich, tak, aby powstrzymać winnych od narażenia się zupełnie na to samo. Krótko mówiąc, pismo to chwaliło stanowczą akcyę rządu jako szczyt mądrości i litości i radowało się z powodu zainaugurowania epoki rozumnej demokracyi wolnej od tyrańskich bzików socyalizmu. Drugim wyjątkiem było pismo uważane za najgwałtowniejszego wroga demokracyi, czem było istotnie; ale redaktor jego zdobył się na męskość i przemówił za siebie, a nie za pismo. W kilku prostych, pełnych oburzenia słowach wzywał lud do rozważenia, co warte społeczeństwo, którego trzeba bronić mordowaniem bezbronnych obywateli i wzywał rząd do zniesienia stanu oblężenia, jakoteż do oskarżenia o morderstwo generała i oficerów, którzy dali ognia do ludu. Poszedł nawet dalej i oświadczył, że jakiekolwiek może mieć zdanie o doktrynie socyalistycznej, to jednak stanowczo stoi po stronie ludu, póki rząd nie da zadosyćuczynienia za swe okrucieństwo przez okazanie, że gotów był wysłuchać żądań ludzi, wiedzących czego pragną a których zgrzybiałość społeczeństwa zniewoliła do przedstawienia swych żądań w jakikolwiek sposób. Redaktor ten został oczywiście natychmiast zaaresztowany przez władzę wojskową, ale jego śmiałe słowa znalazły się w rękach ogółu i wywołały ogromne wrażenie, tak ogromne wrażenie, że rząd po chwili wahania zniósł stan oblężenia; równocześnie wzmocniono organizacyę wojskową i dano jej więcej władzy. Trzech członków Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego poniosło śmierć na Trafalgar Square: reszta w znacznej większości udała się do dawnego miejsca swych zebrań i czekała spokojnie na dalszy przebieg sprawy. W poniedziałek rano zaaresztowano ich i zostaliby natychmiast rozstrzelani przez generała, będącego prostą maszyną wojskową, gdyby rząd nie był się cofnął przed odpowiedzialnością za mordowanie ludzi bez procesu. Mówiono naprzód o sądzeniu ich przez specyalną komisyę, jak ją nazywano, to znaczy przez garstkę ludzi zobowiązanych do uznania ich winy. Ale u rządu zimny paroksyzm nastąpił po gorącym, wskutek czego postawiono podsądnych przed sąd przysięgłych. Tutaj czekał rząd nowy cios, gdyż pomimo stanowiska sędziego, który objaśnił jury, że powinni uznać winę, sąd uwolnił oskarżonych, dodając jeszcze oświadczenie, potępiające postępek wojska według dziwnej frazeologii ówczesnej jako „pospieszny, niefortunny i zbyteczny“. Komitet Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego rozpoczął na nowo swe posiedzenia, i odtąd stanowił opozycyę względem parlamentu. Rząd zaczął obecnie ustępować na wszystkie strony i przybierał pozory ustępowania przed życzeniami ludu, jakkolwiek istniał szeroko rozgałęziony spisek dla przeprowadzenia coup d’état, uplanowany przez przywódców dwóch tak zwanych partyi opozycyjnych w partyjnej walce parlamentarnej. Dobrze myśląca część ogółu radowała się, sądząc, że wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo wojny domowej minęło. Zwycięstwo ludu sławiono przy pomocy olbrzymich mityngów, które się odbywały w parkach na pamiątkę ofiar ogromnej rzezi. Ale środki uchwalone w celu przyniesienia ulgi robotnikom, chociaż wyższym klasom zdawały się być niesłychanie rewolucyjnymi, nie były dosyć stanowcze na to, aby dać ludowi środki do przyzwoitego życia, wskutek czego musiano je uzupełnić przez niespisane postanowienia, nie posiadające powagi legalności. Chociaż rząd i parlament posiadały na swoje poparcie sądy, armię, i „społeczeństwo“, to jednak Komitet Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego zaczął stanowić w kraju siłę i reprezentował klasy produkujące. Komitet ów zaczął ogromnie się poprawiać po uwolnieniu i wypuszczeniu jego członków. Starzy członkowie mieli mało zdolności administracyjnych, jakkolwiek, z wyjątkiem kilku karyerowiczów i zdrajców, byli to uczciwi i dzielni ludzie, a wielu z nich odznaczało się wybitnymi talentami w innych kierunkach. Obecnie atoli skoro stosunki wymagały natychmiastowej akcyi wystąpili na czele ludzie zdolni do jej przeprowadzenia; nowa sieć Stowarzyszeń robotniczych utworzyła się bardzo szybko, a ich uznanym celem było spuszczenie nawy społecznej na wody komunizmu; objąwszy też praktycznie kierunek domowej wojny robotniczej, ludzie ci stali się rzecznikami i pośrednikami całej klasy pracującej; fabryczni poławiacze zysków poczuli się wobec tej kombinacyi zupełnie bezsilni; dopóki ich komitet, parlament, nie zdobył się na odwagę rozpoczęcia wojny cywilnej na nowo, i strzelania na prawo i na lewo, zmuszeni byli ustępować przed żądaniami ludzi, zatrudnionych przez siebie, płacąc coraz wyższe wynagrodzenie za coraz krótsze dni pracy. Mieli oni atoli jednego sprzymierzeńca, a tym był zbliżający się upadek całego systemu Rynku światowego i zaopatrywania go; zbliżanie się upadku stało się tak jasne dla wszystkich ludzi, że klasy średnie, potępiające chwilowo rząd za dokonanie ogromnej rzezi, uczyniły nagle zwrot niemal na całej linii i wzywały rząd do zwrócenia uwagi na te sprawy, jakoteż do położenia końca tyranii socyalistów. W ten sposób podniecany zamach reakcyonistów wybuchnął wprzód zapewne, nim całkiem dojrzał; ale tym razem i lud i jego dowódcy byli ostrzeżeni i nim wstecznicy zdołali ruszyć z miejsca, przedsięwzięli kroki, jakie uważali dla siebie za potrzebne. Rząd liberalny (wyraźnie wskutek porozumienia się) został pobity przez konserwatystów, jakkolwiek ci ostatni stanowili znaczną mniejszość. Popularni posłowie izby rozumieli dobrze co to znaczy, to też po próbie wywalczenia sprawy zapomocą głosowania w izbie, założyli protest, opuścili izbę, i przeszli gremialnie do Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego; teraz wojna domowa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Pierwszy jej akt nie stanowił zwyczajnej walki. Nowy rząd torysowski postanowił działać, ale nie śmiejąc przywrócić stanu oblężenia, wysłał oddział żołnierzy i wojska dla zaaresztowania całego komitetu. Komitet nie stawiał oporu, jakkolwiek mógł to uczynić, mając na zawołanie większą ilość ludzi, gotowych na wszystko. Ale postanowili oni spróbować najpierw broni, którą uważali za lepszą od walki ulicznej. Członkowie komitetu udali się spokojnie do więzienia, zostawiając za sobą ducha i organizacyę. Nie opierali się oni bowiem na starannie zorganizowanym środku, lecz na olbrzymiej masie ludu, gruntownie sympatyzującego z ruchem, i tworzącego całą masę ognisk, łączące małe centra o bardzo prostych celach. Cele te zostały obecnie przeprowadzone. Następnego dnia, gdy przywódcy reakcyi radowali się wrażeniem, jakie wiadomość o ich czynie wywrze na czytającą pisma publiczność — pisma wcale nie wyszły; dopiero koło południa pewna ilość luźnych kartek, mniej więcej formatu gazet siedmnastego wieku, wydrukowana przez policyantów, żołnierzy, kierowników, i pisarzy dziennikarskich, pojawiła się na ulicach. Chwytano je chciwie i czytano, ale w tejże chwili najważniejsze wiadomości były już nieświeże, a ludowi nie trzeba było wcale mówić, że rozpoczął się ogólny strajk. Koleje przestały jeździć; druty telegraficzne niebyły obsłużone; mięso, ryby i zielenina przywieziona na targ leżała nierozpakowana, psując się; tysiące rodzin z klas średnich kompletnie zależnych pod względem pokarmów od robotników, czyniły szalone wysiłki przy pomocy swych energiczniejszych członków dla zaspokojenia codziennych potrzeb, wśród tych zaś, którzy zdołali otrząsnąć z siebie obawę przed tem, co ma nastąpić, panowała podobno uciecha z tego niespodziewanego pikniku — tej przepowiedni przyszłych dni, w których każda praca miała się stać przyjemną. Tak przeszedł pierwszy dzień a pod wieczór rząd zaczął się mieszać. Posiadał on tylko jeden środek do położenia końca każdemu popularnemu ruchowi — to znaczy jedynie siłę pięści; ale tym razem nie mógł używać armii lub policyi, bo nie miał przeciw komu; uzbrojeni ludzie nie pojawiali się na ulicach; biura sfederowanych robotników zostały obecnie przynajmniej pozornie obrócone na miejsca ulgi dla ludzi pozbawionych pracy, a wśród panujących okoliczności nie mógł rząd aresztować ludzi zajętych w ten sposób, a to tem bardziej, że tego wieczora wielu, nawet bardzo szanownych ludzi udawało się do owych biur po pomoc, wchłaniając miłosierdzie rewolucyonistów razem z podaną kolacyą. Rząd gromadził więc wojsko oraz policyę tu i tam — i zachował się cicho tego wieczora w pełnem oczekiwaniu, że nad ranem pojawi się jakiś manifest „rebelantów“, jak ich obecnie nazywano, który da rządowi sposobność działania w jakikolwiek sposób. Ale nastąpił zawód. Zwyczajne pisma zaprzestały walki owego ranka, a tylko jedno bardzo zaciekłe reakcyjne pismo „Daily Telegraph“, usiłowało pojawić się, wymyślając „rebelantom“ za ich głupotę i niewdzięczność, za wydzieranie wnętrzności ich „wspólnej matce“ angielskiemu narodowi, dla zysku kilku chciwych płatnych agitatorów i głupców, których zwodzili. Z drugiej strony, pisma socyalistyczne, których wychodziło w Londynie tylko trzy, reprezentując nieco odmienne szkoły, wychodziły regularnie, pełne dobrze drukowanej treści. Cała publiczność chciwie je kupowała, ponieważ równie, jak rząd, spodziewała się znaleźć w nich manifest. Ale o tym przedmiocie nie znaleźli ani wzmianki. Zdawało się, jakgdyby redaktorowie splądrowali swe szuflady, szukając artykułów, które byłyby na czasie przed czterdziestu laty pod technicznem mianem artykułów edukacyjnych. Największa część tych artykułów była podziwienia godnym i szczerym wykładem nauki i praktyki socyalizmu, wolnym od pośpiechu, przekorności i ostrych słów, wskutek czego czyniły na publiczność wrażenie świeżości dnia majowego wśród bieżących udręczeń; a chociaż wtajemniczeni dobrze wiedzieli, że ten manewr oznaczał w grze wyzwanie, jakoteż był znakiem nieprzejednanego stanowiska względem ówczesnych kierowników społeczeństwa, i że chociaż artykuły te nie były uważane przez „rebelantów“ za nic innego, to miały istotnie znaczenie „artykułów edukacyjnych“. Tymczasem innego rodzaju „edukacya“ wywierała nieprzeparty wpływ na ogół i wyjaśniła mu nieco w głowach. Co się tycze rządu, to został absolutnie przerażony tym „bojkotem“ (było to słowo żargonowe, używane wówczas dla oznaczania takiej abstynencyi). Rządy jego stały się dzikie i chwiejne do ostatniego stopnia; już to był za ustąpieniem w danej chwili, aż dopóki się mu nie uda ułożyć innego planu, już też jednogłośnie wydawał rozkaz aresztowania wszystkich robotniczych komitetów; następnie był nawet gotów rozkazać podobnemu młodemu generałowi chwycenia się pierwszej lepszej wymówki, usprawiedliwiającej ponowną rzeź. Ale gdy sobie rząd uprzytomnił, że wojsko w owej „bitwie“ na Trafalgar Square tak się przeraziło dokonanej przez siebie rzezi, iż nie można go było zniewolić do dania drugiego ognia, utracił znowu odwagę, potrzebną do przeprowadzenia drugiej rzezi. Tymczasem więźniowie, postawieni powtórnie przed sędziami pod silną eskortą żołnierzy, zostali po raz drugi zamknięci w więzieniu. Strajk i tego dnia trwał dalej. Komitety robotnicze zostały rozszerzone i przynosiły ulgę wielkiej ilości ludzi, ponieważ zgromadziły znaczną ilość pożywienia przy pomocy zaufanych pomocników. Znaczna ilość zamożnych ludzi była obecnie zniewolona szukać w nich pomocy. Ale zdarzyła się jeszcze inna ciekawa rzecz; banda młodzieńców z klas wyższych uzbroiła się i zaczęła rabunek po ulicach, zabierając ze składów, które ośmieliły się otworzyć drzwi, to co im było potrzebne. Operacyę tę przeprowadzili na Oxford Street, stanowiącej ogromny szereg wszelkiego rodzaju magazynów. Rząd, znajdując się w tej chwili w stadyum ustępowania, uważał to za wspaniałą sposobność do okazania swej bezstronności w utrzymywaniu „porządku“, i kazał poaresztować tych zgłodniałych bogatych młodzieńców; ci jednakże stawili policyi dzielny opór i z wyjątkiem trzech uszli pojmania. Rząd nie zyskał uznania za bezstronność, którego po tym kroku spodziewał się; zapomniał bowiem, że nie było pism wieczornych a wiadomość o utarczce rozeszła się wprawdzie szeroko, lecz w przekręconej formie; rabujących wzięto za biedaków, których rząd musiał wszędzie i zawsze zwalczać. Tego wieczora uwięzionych rebelantów wizytowali w ich celach grzeczne i sympatyczne osoby, które wykazywały im, jakich samobójczych trzymali się metod, i jak niebezpiecznemi były te krańcowe metody dla sprawy ludowej. Jeden z więźniów powiada: „Zabawnem było porównywanie opowiadań po wyjściu z więzienia odnoszących się do usiłowania rządu trafienia w więzieniu do każdego osobno, jakoteż odnośnie do naszych odpowiedzi na schlebiania wysoce „inteligentnych i ogłodzonych“ ludzi, zmierzające do wzięcia nas na kawał. Jeden z nas roześmiał się; drugi opowiadał posłańcowi długie nadzwyczajne historye; trzeci milczał uporczywie; czwarty przeklinał gładkiego szpiega i kazał mu milczeć — i to wszystko, co z nas wydostali“. Tak przeszedł drugi dzień wielkiego strajku. Dla wszystkich ludzi myślących było rzeczą jasną, że trzeci dzień musi sprowadzić kryzys, ponieważ stan zawieszenia i źle ukrywanego przestrachu był nie do zniesienia. Klasy panujące, jakoteż niepolitycy klasy, stanowiący ich rzeczywistą siłę i podporę, były jak owce pozbawione owczarza; literalnie nie wiedziały co czynić. Znalazły atoli klasy panujące jedną rzecz, którą należało im robić: a mianowicie starać się skłonić „rebelantów“ do pracy. Tak więc następnego ranka, rozpoczynającego trzeci dzień strajku, gdy członkowie Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego stanęli znowu przed sądem, spostrzegli, że zaczęto ich traktować z możliwie największą uprzejmością, raczej jakby posłów i ambasadorów niż więźniów. Krótko mówiąc, sędziowie i urzędnicy otrzymali rozkazy, wskutek czego po długiej i głupiej mowie uwolnili wszystkich, poczem wrócili oni do swego miejsca zebrań i rozpoczęli posiedzenie. A był już czas po temu, tego bowiem trzeciego dnia masy zaczęły na dobre fermentować. Istniała oczywiście ogromna ilość robotników wcale niezorganizowanych; byli to ludzie przyzwyczajeni postępować tak, jak im ich panowie kazali, a raczej jak nakazywał system, którego pracodawcy byli jeno częścią. System ten rozpadał się obecnie w kawałki, a gdy dawny nacisk pracodawców został zdjęty z barków tych biedaków, zdawało się, że nic nie będzie mieć nad nimi wpływu z wyjątkiem zwyczajnych zwierzęcych potrzeb i ludzkich namiętności i że prosty ogólny przewrót będzie wynikiem tej zmiany. l niewątpliwie takby się było stało, gdyby nie to, że olbrzymia masa została przedewszystkiem zaprawiona opiniami demokratów społecznych, a potem uległa wpływowi aktualnego zetknięcia się, ze zdecydowanymi demokratami społecznymi, których przeważna część wchodziła w skład wyżej wymienionych ciał robotniczych. Gdyby się coś podobnego było przytrafiło kilka lat przedtem, kiedy pracodawcy byli jeszcze uważani za przyrodzonych kierowników ludu, gdy nawet najbiedniejszy i najmniej uświadomiony człowiek szukał w nich oparcia, godząc się równocześnie na ich wyzysk, byłby nastąpił ogólny upadek społeczeństwa. Ale długi szereg lat, podczas których robotnicy nauczyli się gardzić swymi panami, zniósł ich zależność od panów, wskutek czego zaczynali ufać (w sposób nieco niebezpieczny, jak tego dowiodły wypadki) nieprawnym prowodyrom, których okoliczności wysunęły naprzód; a jakkolwiek przeważna ich część stała się obecnie figurantami, imiona ich i reputacya były pożyteczne w tym kryzysie jako hamulce. Wrażenie jakie wywołała wiadomość o wypuszczeniu Komitetu, dała rządowi chwilę wytchnienia; wiadomość ta bowiem została przyjęta przez robotników z najwyższą radością, a nawet zamożni widzieli w niej zawieszenie ogólnego zniszczenia, którego zaczęli się już obawiać i którego groźbę przypisywali słabości rządu. O ile tyczyło się to chwili bieżącej, to może mieli i racyę. — Jak pan to rozumiał? — spytałem. — Cóż rząd mógł uczynić? Zawsze mniemałem, że w takim kryzysie rząd musi być bezsilny? Na to rzekł stary Hammond: — Nie wątpię oczywiście, że na dalszą metę sprawy taki sam wzięłyby obrót. Ale gdyby rząd był w stanie uważać swą armię za armię, a użył jej strategicznie tak, jakby to uczynił generał, patrzał na lud jako na otwartego wroga, do którego należy strzelać gdziekolwiek się pojawi, to zapewne byłby chwilowo odniósł zwycięstwo. — Ale czyżby wojsko występowało w ten sposób przeciwko ludowi? — spytałem. Na to on rzekł: — Ze wszystkiego, co słyszałem, wnioskuję, że wojsko byłoby tak postępowało, gdyby się było natknęło na ludzi bodaj licho uzbrojonych, i jakkolwiek licho zorganizowanych. Zdaje się również, iż przed rzezią na Trafalgar Square można było wszystkim ufać, że będą strzelać do bezbronnego tłumu, jakkolwiek mocno nasiąknięci socyalizmem. Powodem tego był fakt, że obawiali się użycia przez pozornie bezbronnych ludzi środka eksplodującego, noszącego nazwę dynamitu, o którym głośno mówiło wielu robotników w przeddzień owych wypadków, chociaż okazał się on bezużyteczny, jako narzędzie wojenne w sposób, jakiego się po nim spodziewano. Oficerowie rozdmuchiwali tę obawę do ostateczności, tak, że szeregowcy byli niewątpliwie przekonani, iż wiodą ich do rozpoczęcia walki z ludźmi istotnie uzbrojonymi, i to w broń tem straszniejszą, że niewidzialną. Po tej jednakże rzezi stało się rzeczą wątpliwą, czy żołnierze zechcą wogóle strzelać do nieuzbrojonego, lub na wpół uzbrojonego tłumu. — Regularne wojsko? — spytałem. — Czyż więc z ludem walczył jeszcze kto inny? — Tak, — odparł — zaraz do tego przyjdziemy. — Oczywiście — zauważyłem, — lepiej żebyś pan wprost opowiadał swoją historyę. Czuję, że czas upływa. Na to odezwał się Hammond: — Rząd nie tracił czasu dla dojścia do porozumienia z Komitetem Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, nie był bowiem zdolny do niczego innego, jak do myślenia o chwilowem niebezpieczeństwie. Rząd wysłał przeto formalnego posła do traktowania z Komitetem, który uzyskał wpływ na umysły ludu, gdy poprzedni władcy wykonywali władzę jeno nad ciałami. Niema obecnie potrzeby wchodzić w szczegóły zawieszenia broni (bo tak się rzecz nazwać godzi), pomiędzy temi stronami, to jest rządem państwa Wielkiej Brytanii i garstką robotników (jak ich onego czasu pogardliwie nazywano), wśród których znajdowali się bardzo zdolni i dzielni ludzie, chociaż, jak to już wspomniałem, zdolniejsi nie byli uznani za przywódców. Wynikiem porozumienia było to, że wszystkie ściśle określone wymagania ludu uznano. Dzisiaj widzimy, że przeważna ilość tych wymagań nie zasługiwała w istocie ani na domaganie się, ani na opozycyę; ale w danej chwili uważano je za niesłychanie ważne, zresztą stanowiły one przynajmniej oznaki rewolty przeciwko niegodziwemu systemowi życia, który zaczął wtedy właśnie bankrutować. Jedno żądanie atoli posiadało natychmiastowe doniosłe znaczenie, i tego rząd starał się usilnie uniknąć; ale ponieważ nie miał do czynienia z głupcami, więc musiał ostatecznie ustąpić. Żądaniem tym było formalne uznanie Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego i przyznanie im statutu, jakoteż uznanie wszystkich powołanych przez niego do życia asocyacyi. To bowiem oznaczało dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze amnestyę dla „rebelantów“ wielkich i małych, którzy bez wyraźnego aktu wojny domowej nie mogli być więcej napastowani, a następnie kontynuowanie zorganizowanej rewolucyi. Rząd mógł zyskać tylko jeden punkt, a mianowicie nazwę. Opuszczono groźny tytuł rewolucyjny, a organizacya razem z oddziałami, działała pod szanowną nazwą „Wydziału Pojednawczego i lokalnych biur“. Z tą nazwą Komitet stał się kierownikiem ludu w wojnie domowej, która niebawem wybuchnęła. — O, — rzekłem, nieco zachmurzony — zatem wojna domowa toczyła się dalej pomimo wszystko co się zdarzyło? — Tak zaiste — odparł. — Faktycznie to prawne uznanie uczyniło wojnę domową możliwą w zwyczajnem znaczeniu wojny; z jednej strony bowiem występowały rzezie, a z drugiej wytrwanie i strajki. — A czy możesz mi pan powiedzieć, w jaki sposób wojna była prowadzona? — spytałem. — Zapewne — odparł — mamy zapiski o tem wszystkiem; główne rysy mogę panu podać w kilku słowach. Powiedziałem już panu, że reakcyoniści nie mogli ufać szeregowcom armii, ale oficerowie byli, ogólnie biorąc, gotowi do wszystkiego, ponieważ byli to przeważnie najgłupsi ludzie w kraju. Cokolwiekby rząd uczynił, wielka część klas wyższych i średnich postanowiła stworzyć kontr-rewolucyę, ponieważ zapowiadający się obecnie komunizm zdawał się im być wprost nie do zniesienia. Bandy młodych ludzi, podobnie jak maruderzy wielkiego strajku, o których tylko co mówiłem, zaczęły się uzbrajać i ćwiczyć, i zaczęły przy każdej sposobności ucierać się z ludem na ulicach. Rząd im ani nie pomagał, ani też nie uśmierzał ich, lecz stał na boku w nadziei, że coś z tego może wyniknąć. Ci „Przyjaciele Porządku“, jak ich nazywano, mieli naprzód pewne powodzenie, i stawali się coraz zuchwalsi; skłonili wielu oficerów regularnej armii do dawania im pomocy, i za ich pośrednictwem zaopatrzyli się we wszelką amunicyę wojenną. Jedna część ich taktyki polegała na ochranianiu a nawet garnizonowaniu ówczesnych olbrzymich fabryk; w swoim czasie zajmowali naprzykład tę całą olbrzymią miejscowość, zwaną Manchester. Prowadzono więc rodzaj nieregularnej wojny w całym kraju z różnem powodzeniem; w końcu rząd, który z początku niby ignorował te walki lub traktował jako zwyczajne zaburzenia, oświadczył się ostatecznie za „Przyjaciółmi Pokoju“, i dołączył do ich band całą regularną armię, jaką był w stanie zebrać, poczem uczynił rozpaczliwy wysiłek pokonania „rebelantów“, jak ich ponownie zaczęto nazywać, jak zresztą zaiste sami siebie nazywali. Ale wszystko to było już zapóźno. Wszelka myśl o pokoju na podstawie kompromisu stała się obca obydwom stronom. Rozumiano bowiem jasno, że afera musi się skończyć bądźto bezwzględną niewolą dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem uprzywilejowanych, bądźteż systemem życia, opartym na równości i komunizmie. Gnuśność, beznadziejność i, że tak powiem, tchórzostwo ostatniego wieku ustąpiły miejsca gorącemu, niespokojnemu bohaterstwu zdecydowanego okresu rewolucyjnego. Nie będę twierdził, żeby ówcześni ludzie przeczuwali życie takie, jakie my obecnie prowadzimy, ale panował wśród nich ogólny instynkt zasadniczej części tego życia, a wielu bardzo widziało jasno poprzez rozpaczliwą walkę dnia pokój, jaki ta walka miała za sobą sprowadzić. Ludzie ówcześni, stojący po stronie wolności, nie byli nieszczęśliwi, jak sądzę, chociaż dręczyły ich obawy i nadzieje, czasami zaś wątpliwość i konflikt trudnych do pogodzenia obowiązków. — Ale jakże lud i rewolucyoniści prowadzili wojnę? Jakież były zasady powodzenia wojny po ich stronie? Postawiłem to pytanie, ponieważ pragnąłem, aby staruszek wrócił do samej historyi, a przestał właściwych staremu Dickowi rozmyślań i dygresyi. Hammond odparł: — Nie brakowało im organizatorów, ponieważ właśnie sam konflikt w czasie, kiedy to, jak panu mówiłem, ludzie jakiejkolwiek dzielności umysłu odsuwają na bok wszelkie względy na zwyczajne sprawy życiowe, rozwinął wśród nich potrzebne zdolności. Ze wszystkiego, com słyszał i czytał, wątpię bardzo, czy bez tej strasznej pozornie wojny domowej konieczne zdolności administracyjne byłyby się rozwinęły. Bądź jak bądź znalazły się i niebawem znaleźli się kierownicy o wiele lepsi od najlepszych wśród reakcyonistów. Co się tycze reszty, to nie doznawali trudności na punkcie stworzenia sobie armii; ponieważ instynkt rewolucyjny tak działał na zwyczajnych szeregowców, że większość najlepszych żołnierzy przeszło na stronę ludu. Ale głównem źródłem powodzenia było to, gdziekolwiek robotników nie przymuszano, to pracowali nie dla wsteczników, lecz dla „rebelantów“. Reakcyoniści nie mogli spodziewać się żadnej pracy dla siebie po za dystryktami, w których byli wszechwładni; a nawet i w tych dystryktach nieustanne bunty nie dawały im pokoju; we wszystkich wypadkach i wszędzie spotykali się z obstrukcyą, złym wzrokiem i ponurem usposobieniem; w ten sposób nietylko armie ich wyczerpywały się nieustannie spotykanemi trudnościami, lecz nawet nie walczący, a stojący po ich stronie byli tak oblężeni nienawiścią, tysiącem drobnych kłopotów i utrapień, że życie stało się dla nich przy tych warunkach nie do zniesienia. Spora ich liczba umarła rzeczywiście wskutek strapień, wielu popełniło samobójstwo. Znaczna ich ilość popierała czynnie reakcyę i znajdowała w swej nędzy pewną pociechę w gorączce konfliktu. Wreszcie tysiące ustąpiły i poddały się rebelantom, a gdy liczba ich wzrastała, stało się w końcu jasnem dla wszystkich, że sprawa ongi beznadziejna, obecnie tryumfowała, i że obecnie beznadziejną była sprawa niewoli i przywileju.